HRR
by Porrige
Summary: Après un accident qui paralyse sa fille, il tente de tout faire pour se convaincre non seulement qu'elle est encore vivante, mais en plus qu'elle est heureuse de pouvoir rester avec lui malgré son handicap. Les autres diront qu'il est fou, mais tant que sa fille vit à travers son imagination et ses souvenirs, lui n'a pas envie de mourir.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, et merci d'avoir cliqué ! Ça veut dire que le résumé attire et c'est bien. *O*

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. : ) En espérant que ça plaise à chacun !

 **Les personnages de TF2 ne sont pas à moi** , ni les lieux, ni les trucs, en fait rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. A toute !

* * *

 **Prologue : Le Père Mundy**

Il a enchainé des dizaines de petits boulots assez audacieux, comme sniper, garde du corps... et le destin l'a poussé à abandonner cette vie tumultueuse et à se poser quelque part. Il œuvre actuellement dans une fabrique illégale d'armes à feu.

La fabrication d'armes dans cette usine est dangereuse ; il n'y a pas de manière possible de se faire payer des soins par les employeurs, et les accidents pleuvent souvent. Quelques uns de ses camarades ont perdu des doigts, d'autres ont un bandage à la tête. De plus, on soupçonne les lieux de recéler quelques maladies. Pour autant de problèmes possibles, une bouche à nourrir c'est bien peu.

Si le travail est mauvais, les employeurs sont très généreux par rapport à l'État, qui a décidé de ne rien lui donner. Il fera avec. Et puis il doit le faire. Sans cet argent, il n'aura rien. Il a encore une bouche à nourrir, celle de sa fille.

Il a des gestes très machinaux durant son travail : il y a un tapis roulant, ses mains agissent, sa tête peut être ailleurs si elle le veut, ou bien ne penser à rien. Il a cette liberté. Quelques fois il a faim, mais il ne s'en plaint jamais.

Ses collègues connaissent tous _Harry Mundy_ , à cause de ses yeux profonds qui veulent tout dire. Il a probablement vécu la guerre, la famine et d'autres coups durs. Du moins c'est ce que l'on peut en déduire. On peut tout autant penser que ce regard est celui d'un malade. Jusque là peut-être. Après tout, un médecin décidera de s'occuper personnellement de lui. En insistant encore un peu plus, on verrait de la folie. Mais ça, lui ne s'en rend pas compte. Si on a le malheur de tenter de l'en convaincre, il se braque en râlant, et en jurant que cette folie est en vérité de l'amour.

Il aime une fille, ou plutôt sa fille, et cet amour, tout le monde le qualifie de poison. On entend parler tous les jours d'histoires sordides dans des familles, comme des tortures ou des agressions. Celle-ci n'est pas bien différente de cela, à l'exception que c'est lui qui se torture et s'agresse lui-même.

Il aime trop sa fille, ses voisins l'affirmaient, sa fille se plaignait de ne pas avoir un instant de répit. Il ne lui portait pas préjudice et n'osera jamais, il l'apprenait simplement par cœur pour ne pas lui faire de mauvaises surprises, puis enfin il se décidait à la couvrir de cadeaux et de compliments.

Sa fille était jolie, il l'avouait avec fierté. Elle avait beaucoup de bonté par ailleurs... Les cadeaux coutaient chers, et elle le savait. Les compliments ne coutaient rien, mais ils n'exprimaient pas assez les sentiments. Elle lui disait souvent d'arrêter de se donner du mal inutilement pour elle, ce qui voulait tout simplement dire qu'il n'en faisait pas assez, et il se sentait mal pour cela.

Un jour où sur l'énervement, elle lui avait ordonné de la laisser tranquille, il avait totalement disparu. La police l'avait cherché partout, on l'avait retrouvé assez loin de la maison, gelé par le froid. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Il l'avait fait, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Quand la police le retrouva, il voulut mourir. Il ne s'était calmé que quand sa fille lui disait de revenir à la maison.

Le père est prêt au suicide pour sa fille. Il prenait tout ce qu'elle disait au premier degré ; on l'avait vu se mutiler plusieurs fois. Mais les témoins ne faisaient jamais rien ; si on avait retiré la garde de sa fille, Dieu sait quelle bêtise il aurait encore faite... On n'en parlait pas, cela valait mieux pour tout le monde.

Les gens s'approchaient rarement de lui. Mais ils venaient voir sa fille, lui demander si tout se passait bien, si elle n'avait pas été frappée, ou des choses bien pires. Mais le père n'avait même pas idée d'être la source de ces questions. Le soir, il lui demandait les mêmes choses ; celui qui fera du mal à sa fille, il lui fera payer.

En plus de tout cela, il ne mangeait pas si les repas étaient trop maigres ; il lui donnait tout. Il ne dort pas sans lui adresser le moindre rêve, le contraire aurait été un manque de respect à son égard. Sa fille a perdu depuis longtemps sa condition humaine, elle a obtenu des caractères divins, dont l'omniprésence dans sa vie.

A-t-on déjà vu père plus acharné au bonheur de sa fille ? Il voulait prendre son malheur pour lui, elle ne mérite pas de souffrir. Si cela aidait, lui mériterait de tout. Le mal de cette Terre n'est pas fait pour que les anges le subissent. Ils ont autre chose à faire, ils ont à être heureux.

Harry est presque sûr qu'un ange dans le coma ne peut pas être heureux.

Il y a eu un accident, il ne se rappelle plus lequel. Ce n'est pas un souvenir agréable de toute manière... il se souvient juste du moment où on l'a forcé à se séparer d'elle pour l'emmener aux urgences, puis de la suite des évènements.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Le lendemain de l'accident**

On lui dit d'entrer. Un homme plus grand que lui l'accueille, sans doute un médecin.

"Bonjour."

"..."

La salle est étroite, à cause de tout le matériel médical présent. Plusieurs schémas de corps humains recouvrent les murs, une grande étagère de livres se dresse entre un distributeur de gants et le chauffage. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvent un bureau disposé en diagonale et deux fauteuils à l'allure bien moelleuse…

Il regarde l'un avec envie. Il est fatigué et a mal partout.

"Vous pouvez vous asseoir si vous le voulez."

Il s'assoit spontanément.

"Vos blessures ont l'air de guérir vite, vous avez beaucoup moins de pansements qu'hier."

"..."

"Hm. Je suis le docteur Waltz. Puis-je...connaitre votre nom ?

"..."

Le docteur se met à le toiser comme on regarderait un malade mental. "Vous vous sentez bien ?"

"A votre avis Captain Obvious ?"

Par la surprise, le docteur sursaute en s'éloignant et en jetant ses lunettes derrière lui. Tant mieux, Harry ne supportait pas la trop courte distance entre eux.

Hormis toutes les conversations avec sa fille, il demeure éternellement froid avec d'autres. Ses choix de mots sont désagréables, voire grossiers...Du moins, il conserve ce ton agressif dans sa voix. Plus tôt ont été évoqués ses collègues et ses voisines : eh bien parmi eux, aucun ne s'était lié d'amitié avec lui, malgré les années qui les ont réunis.

Ce sera surement pareil avec ce docteur. Il le prendra pour un cinglé comme les autres, parce qu'il a ce foutu langage hérité d'un ancien métier.

Il reprend. "Ma fille est dans l'coma ! J'ai pas arrêté de tourner en rond depuis hier en attendant de la revoir et tout ce qu'on m'emmène admirer c'est votre gueule de con !"

"Calmez-vous monsieur. Je sais que votre situation est difficile en ce moment, mais croyez-moi, garder votre sang froid rendra les choses plus simples. Et puis je vous rappelle que vous êtes blessé."

Le docteur doit avoir l'habitude de croiser des gens qui s'acharnent sur lui. Avec les bons mots, il réussit à le rendre plus détendu.

"C'est dans cet état d'esprit que l'on pourra discuter, vous ne croyez pas ?"

"..."

"Vous alors ! Soit vous monologuez en hurlant, soit vous êtes muet comme une carpe !"

"...vous vouliez que j'me calme nan ?"

"Je dis juste que vous passez d'un extrême à un autre assez drôlement."

"Les extrêmes, ça a toujours été ma vie..." Harry joue avec ses pouces.

"D'accord. Au risque de me répéter, j'aimerais savoir votre nom, s'il vous plait."

Ses yeux roulent vers le bureau. "Harry Mundy."

Waltz prend la peine de le noter au haut d'une page blanche de son carnet.

"C'est bien. Surtout, restez zen. C'est pas bon de s'énerver dans votre état."

"Ça peut pas être pire que celui de ma fille..."

Ah oui, sa fille, ce pourquoi il vit et se bat. Le docteur se souvient du motif de sa visite. Son sourire laisse place à un air grave.

"Vous parliez d'un coma tout à l'heure… Il faut que vous sachiez déjà une chose, monsieur Mundy. Votre fille n'est pas du tout dans un coma."

« Ah bon ? »

"Son état est plus grave que cela..."

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"

"En vérité...elle est paralysée entièrement. C'est à dire qu'elle ne bouge plus, ne réagit plus...son cœur est encore en action cependant, elle respire, donc son corps vit toujours. Mais de là à vous dire que son esprit est parmi nous..."

Les yeux d'Harry luisent. "Et elle rebougera pas ?"

"...il y a une probabilité de 4% qu'elle récupère une partie de sa mobilité...mais il ne faut pas espérer qu'elle marche ou parle de nouveau."

Il marmonne entre ses dents. _"...foutus conducteurs...dès que je les revoient j' les **massacre**..."_

"Hm ?"

"Il n'y aucun moyen de la sortir de cet état ?"

"Non. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire est de laisser passer le temps."

"Laisser passer l'temps ? On paye des soins pour laisser passer l'temps selon vous ?!"

"C'est la seule chose à faire. Cliniquement elle est morte."

"...mais elle est pas morte ! Vous m'avez dit vous même que son cœur battait toujours !"

"On ne sait pas si votre fille est encore dans ce corps. Elle ne réagit à rien."

« Bordel... » il se rassoit de nouveau, en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. « Bordel bordel bordel… ! »

« Par ailleurs je dois vous demander quelque chose. Vous avez le choix entre mettre fin à ses jours, ou bien la garder parmi nous. Dans ce second cas de figure, vous pourrez louer une chambre de l'hôpital pour elle. Je veillerais à ce que tout soit mis en œuvre pour son confort. »

« ...Est-ce que la question se pose ? »

"J'imagine qu'avec vous non. Très bien. » Il sort une feuille du dossier d'inscription. « On paye la chambre d'hôpital en pension tous les mois. La somme est un peu élevée, mais nécessaire pour mettre en œuvre tout le... » Ses épaules se haussent. « -nécessaire. »

« Très bien. »

« Sûr ? »

« Oui, c'est parfait. »

« J'ai discuté avec une infirmière. On m'a expliqué que vous aviez démissionné de votre ancien travail… »

« Occupez-vous d'vos affaires. En l'occurrence de ma fille. C'est votre boulot. Si c'est l'argent qui vous intéresse m'sieur le docteur capitaliste j'l'allongerais. » Du moins, le temps qu'il puisse se trouver un nouveau travail. « J'en ai plein de toute façon, pour une fois que cette merde me sert à quelque chose…»

"Soit. Hum...donc vous pourrez payer…" Il sort un dossier complet remplis de feuilles colorées. "Voilà le reste des formulaires. Vous avez des questions ?"

"Je peux aller voir ma fille ?"

"Elle est en examen. Mais en attendant, je vous propose de compléter les trucs possibles, comme ce document ci."

Le père n'a pas d'autre choix que d'écouter ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Il prend ce qu'on lui tend.

Il prévoit de se taire pendant toute la manœuvre, mais le docteur commence à l'interroger.

« Elle est très jolie pour son âge. »

« …Ouais, elle n'a que 17 ans pourtant. »

« Comment elle se nomme ? »

« Nelly. »

« C'est une demoiselle charmante. »

« Je le pense aussi. »

« … »

« … »

« Hum… »

« Un problème ? »

« Non, vous pouvez continuer d'écrire. »

Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt, mais sa vision qui est très mauvaise l'empêche de bien lire les lettres, qui lui deviennent de plus en plus petites comme si elles le narguaient. Il est forcé de plisser les yeux et de coller son nez à la feuille. Ce fait ne manque pas d'être repéré par le docteur.

« Vous ne voyez pas bien ? »

« …D'habitude j'ai des lunettes. »

« Ah. »

« … »

« Et vous ne les avez pas, là, sur vous ? »

« De toute évidence, je les ai oubliées chez moi. »

« Je vois... »

La réponse est désagréable à entendre, même pour ses propres oreilles. Il aurait du se taire.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Normal. »

« … »

« … »

« Vous vivez dans la ville je présume. Vous prenez combien de temps pour venir jusqu'ici ? »

« … »

« …vous m'entendez ? »

« Peut-être. »

« … » Waltz se redresse, mécontent de cette interaction. « Avez-vous un passe-temps, ou quelque chose qui vous tient à cœur ? »

Harry tire une moue assez laide pour montrer son ennui. « Pas vraiment. »

« Et un but dans la vie ? »

Harry s'arrête d'écrire, sans répondre.

« Allez, vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'un homme aussi vigoureux que vous n'a aucun rêve ? »

Le père lève la tête pendant deux secondes vers lui. Waltz s'attend surement à une réponse sincère et rapide, mais Harry baisse la tête et recommence à écrire.

« Il y a des plats que vous préférez à d'autres ? »

« … »

« Des gens que vous aimez à part votre fille ? »

Harry ne sait pas pourquoi le docteur s'obstine encore. Si cela continue, il pense que tout finira en comédie humoristique.

En général, il est plutôt simple de comprendre qu'Harry est du genre très renfermé, ou froid, ou distant, qu'il est violent dans le choix de ses mots quand il ose prendre la parole, qu'il préfère rester seul pour ne pas décevoir. C'est pour cela qu'il a très peu d'amis.

Harry a un peu d'espoir, le médecin finira sans doute par comprendre et par le laisser tranquille.

En pensant à lui, sa tête se relève en la direction du docteur, qui écrit dans un tout petit carnet noir au fur et à mesure qu'il pose des questions.

Harry se penche un peu pour voir. « Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ? »

« Oh, rien. C'est que je ne peux pas me souvenir des familles de tous les patients du couloir par cœur, alors je me donne quelques points de repère. »

« … »

« Tout cela est personnel si ça peut vous rassurer. Aucune chance que ça n'atterrisse entre d'autres mains que les miennes. »

« … »

Une fois que tout est complété, les examens sont finis. On amène Harry voir sa fille dans sa chambre.

Quand il la voit de nouveau, son sourire apparaît à la seconde. Il l'entoure de ses bras sans se demander si son état et ses perfusions le lui permettent.

Si lui est si énergique, elle semble ne pas faire attention à lui. Ses grands yeux vides ne regardent nulle part, et surement pas son père. Quand il pose sa main sur la sienne, il observe qu'elle est encore chaude. Sa peau est rose, sa respiration persiste. Elle parait mimer la morte, et elle échoue, car tout en elle symbolise la vie. C'est assez pour son père pour se convaincre qu'elle est encore là, malgré ce qu'en dit tous le personnel de santé.

Waltz qui observe la scène étonné n'y croyait pas non plus, jusqu'à voir cet homme parler à ce corps vide.

Le voir encore essayer de la rendre heureuse même paralysée de cette façon est assez singulier. La jeune fille semble aspirer la vitalité de son père, qui lui meurt chaque seconde un petit peu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Les petites consolations**

Une journée s'est écoulée, il n'y croyait pas. C'est la première fois qu'il se lève sans préparer de petit déjeuner pour elle.

On lui a dit que durant l'accident, il s'était fracturé deux côtes. Il a donc passé quelques jours à dormir à l'hôpital avant d'avoir à s'en aller. Il aurait bien fait semblant d'être blessé encore quelques temps, juste pour dormir dans le même bâtiment qu'elle, si on l'avait autorisé à venir la voir pendant qu'il était blessé…

Cette nuit, il n'a rêvé de rien.

Il se sent lui aussi paralysé. Il se sent vide, vide comme des yeux qui ne regardent rien. Il ne veut rien faire, et il pourrait rester là des années. Ou peut-être deux jours : il parait qu'on peut survivre seulement 48 heures sans manger ni boire.

De toute façon il se sent déjà mort.

Il choisit au moins de sortir sur le palier pour prendre le journal. Son corps est tellement lourd qu'il reste assis une bonne minute avant de se décoller du lit.

Dehors, le monde tourne déjà, alors qu'il lui a semblé s'être arrêté. Les voitures roulent toujours, les gens parlent. On dirait que l'univers s'est déjà consolé de l'énorme perte qu'il a subie hier.

En ramassant le journal, son regard croise celui de la voisine, qui arrose son jardin. Elle détourne rapidement les yeux quand elle s'aperçoit qu'elle a été repérée. Lui veut être poli, et décide de s'avancer vers elle.

"Bonjour."

"Oh, bonjour." Il y a cinq notes d'indifférence dans sa voix.

Il n'a pas vraiment prévu de suite à cette conversation, il n'est pas doué pour parler aux gens de toute manière. Visiblement, aucun des deux ne veut ou ne peut traiter avec l'autre. Il se retourne pour rentrer chez lui.

Juste devant sa porte, il peut entendre ses autres voisines, deux commères accomplies. Il ne les apprécie pas tellement, et son moindre défaut est de ne pas être assez hypocrite pour discuter avec des gens qu'il déteste.

Cependant, il arrive très bien à distinguer certains mots de ce qu'elles disent, et ce qu'elles disent lui fait froid dans le dos.

Elles l'accusent d'avoir violé sa fille.

L'histoire va tellement loin par la suite qu'il rentre en frappant violemment la porte. L'extérieur n'est pas mieux que dedans. Il resterait peut être enfermé ici le jour.

Il jette tout ce qu'il a en main sur la table avant de s'affaler sur le canapé. Il n'a pas faim. L'heure indique que les visites seront bientôt possibles à l'hôpital, mais il n'a rien à faire en attendant.

Il se rend alors dans sa chambre pour dormir encore un peu. Difficile de lui échapper : Nelly est présente sur les (très exactement) 59 photos placardées aux 4 murs. Durant toute sa vie, il s'est amusé à les faire et à les disperser dans des cadres partout dans la maison. Mais elle trouvait la pratique malsaine, et Harry avait décidé de regrouper toutes ces belles œuvres ici, près de son lit.

Il veut la revoir en rêve, il n'y a pas eu droit cette nuit.

Et il en rêve bien cette fois.

 _Ils sont tous les deux dans une voiture, à parler de tout et de rien. Cela ressemble plus à un souvenir qu'autre chose. Elle sourit, et il n'a jamais eu autant de facilité à s'exprimer auprès de quelqu'un. Elle au moins l'écoute et le comprend._

 _Dans un virage un peu serré dans un canyon, la voiture manque deux fois de tomber dans le ravin. Mais lui et elle continuaient de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme camion arrive face à eux._

Si la voiture a déjà du mal à avancer sur cette voie, impossible qu'un camion puisse en faire autant. Mais l'essentiel est que le camion leur fonce droit devant.

 _Il n'a pas la possibilité de l'éviter, son corps est paralysé._

Au choc des deux véhicules, il se réveille tout en sueur. Ce n'était pas un souvenir, c'était n'importe quoi. Il n'a jamais été au canyon avec sa fille, il ne voulait pas exécuter son travail de sniper devant ses yeux.

Encore tremblant, il veut se rassurer. Sans se lever, il entre une main dans le premier tiroir de l'établi à sa gauche, n'osant pas toucher au contenu du second. Il attrape alors un flacon de parfum avant de refermer le tout.

Cette marque, un ancien collègue de travail la lui avait conseillée, du temps où il était mercenaire. C'est un parfum pour femme, à offrir en cadeau au plus bel ange de cette terre. Ce fut le seul conseil qu'il avait écouté de quelqu'un en qui il n'avait aucune confiance, et ça n'a pas été en vain. Ce parfum est le premier cadeau en échange duquel il a pu obtenir un sourire sincère de la part de sa fille.

Bien entendu, il avait dû descendre le prix quand elle le lui a demandé... Elle n'aimait pas qu'il se ruine, et il est vrai que l'objet nécessitait de dépenser quelques billets jaunes. Sa fille s'en mettait tous les jours, si bien que ce devint son odeur caractéristique. Où elle passait, la ville entière savait sans se retourner qu'elle était là.

Harry se contente de retirer le bouchon et de poser la bouteille sur sa table de chevet, près de ses lunettes. Cela donne à la pièce une forte odeur d'alcool, certes, mais accompagnée de quelque chose de bon, de fleuri. Des souvenirs plus exactement...

La présence de sa fille dans ces instants là est totale : il y a son visage partout sur les murs, sa voix qui résonne encore dans son cœur et l'odeur qu'elle laissait trainer derrière elle en marchant.

Il s'allonge sur le lit pour se mettre plus à l'aise en se la remémorant, et amène ses mains à son visage ; un peu du liquide parfumé s'est logé entre ses doigts. Il inspire profondément, avant de succomber à une petite toux.

Il sait pourtant qu'il est allergique à quelque chose dans ces trucs là. Il ferme le tout pour aller se laver les mains.

Un coup d'œil vers l'horloge en sortant de la salle de bain lui indique que les visites ont été ouvertes depuis une heure. Il met son manteau et ferme la porte de la maison derrière lui.

Une fois à l'hôpital, en allant vers la chambre, il voit dans l'entrebâillement le docteur. Il se refuse à lui même d'entrer à cause de sa présence. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout, mais les docteurs posent trop de questions quelques fois... Et lorsque l'on exerce son travail et que l'on vit difficilement, mieux vaut éviter d'attirer l'attention et la police.

Quand l'autre homme sort de la pièce, il tombe pourtant nez à nez avec lui.

Le docteur se force à sourire. "Bonjour monsieur Mundy."

"Ouais ouais... "

Il ne prend pas le temps de répondre, il a autre chose à faire.

Il se précipite dans la chambre avec une mine affreusement triste. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il la voit, et elle est toujours aussi silencieuse et calme. Il repère sur elle moins de pansements, mais ses points de suture à la tête son mieux exposés.

Il s'assoit par terre, à coté de son lit. C'est une habitude qu'il a depuis qu'elle est petite. Il commence à murmurer des mots inaudibles jusqu'à lui parler franchement.

"Excuse-moi mon ange, je suis en retard, si j'étais pas si fainéant bon Dieu... "

Il l'embrasse au front.

"J'ai des tonnes de choses à dire tout le temps, mais si je parle tout seul on me prendra pour un fou. C'est pas ce que je veux. C'est pas ce que tu veux non plus n'est-ce pas ?"

Aucune réponse ne suit. Pas de doute, il se sent extrêmement seul maintenant. La présence qu'il arrivait à supporter jusqu'à même l'aimer a disparu, c'est comme s'il n'y a rien à côté de lui.

"Le personnel pense que t'es plus là. Bordel, j'ai jamais vu plus idiot qu'eux. C'est qu'une bande de branleurs, 'savent rien. T'es vivante c'est évident." Evident, non. La preuve, il cherche à s'en convaincre en ce moment même.

"Je comprends ce que tu ressentais quand les voisines te harcelaient. Ce sont de vraies emmerdeuses. 'Servent à rien d'autre que d'inventer des histoires celles-là, enfin...de grosses conneries, aussi connes qu'elles."

"Je pensais vider ta chambre pour tout ramener ici, mais si jamais tu te réveilles, ce sera chiant de tout rapporter."

Il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire et s'affole.

"Merde, mais si jamais tu veux tes affaires, je vais pas te laisser sans rien. Désolé. Demain je ramène ta valise, c'est promis."

Il la considère quelques secondes dans le silence.

"Regarde-toi, tu es tellement jolie...on dirait une déesse..."

Sa peau est douce, et quand il serre ses mains raides sur les siennes pour y poser ses lèvres, il a déjà l'impression de l'écorcher. Mais elle ne s'éloigne pas de lui, raison de plus pour rester auprès d'elle.

En insistant un peu, il observe son bras bouger. Il finit par sentir ses doigts qui prennent vie, et puis finalement, il relève les yeux pour regarder son visage.

Elle lui sourit.

"Merci."


	4. Chapter 4

**:) Troisième chapitre ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Je m'excuse si ça l'a été, j'ai des tas de choses à faire en même temps... Je l'ai changé un peu en ajoutant des petits éléments à la fin.**

 **Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient, sauf mon clavier. Merci encore de suivre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Suites des folies d'Harry Mundy**

Le sourire de Nelly lui réchauffe le cœur. C'est comme permettre à un aveugle de voir, à un paraplégique de marcher, danser sur ses deux pieds et le laisser tomber au sol, parce qu'il sait qu'il va pouvoir se relever de lui-même.

Les couleurs de Nelly paraissent soudain plus vives pour Harry. Ses vêtements simples brillent tellement qu'elle semble porter une longue robe blanche éclatante, et non une couverture tâchée de café par-dessus elle. Ses cheveux noirs sont devenus brun caramel, ses yeux ont gagné en éclat et ont tourné au bleu. Un bleu profond, il pourrait se perdre dans son regard tellement il semble porteur d'émotions.

Il s'assoit sur le lit auprès d'elle. "Tu es tout de même plus jolie quand tu n'es pas paralysée…"

Le bonheur d'Harry est flagrant. Il se tient droit, même assis, lui qui d'ordinaire est recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il sourit, ce qui est de même plutôt rare.

« Tout va bien depuis la dernière fois ? »

« Nan, ici je m'ennuie. J'ai passé toute la journée d'hier à soupirer, et ce matin aussi. »

« Tant que ça ? Ils ne t'allument pas la télé ou la radio ? »

« Même pas ! Ils font semblant que je dors, tout le temps. J'ai le sentiment d'être en prison… »

Harry tente de la consoler. « Tu sais, sans eux tu ne vivrais plus. Je te paye des soins exprès pour que tu puisses rester. »

« Hm… » Elle le regarde avec une mine plus joyeuse. « Au moins quand t'es là, l'ambiance est meilleure. »

Il lui sourit. Il va alors prendre la télécommande plus loin, puis allume la télévision, qui reste malgré tout silencieuse, alors qu'il pense et réfléchit à la situation.

Quand Harry la regarde, elle bouge, elle parle. Ce miracle se déroule devant ses yeux. Pourquoi les médecins ne le voient pas ?

De toute façon, il s'en fiche… C'est le genre de mystère auquel on ne tente pas de trouver de logique ou d'explication. Sa fille est un ange, elle est directement reliée à Dieu qui la voit et la protège. Il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin.

Nelly penche la tête avec son joli sourire. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir grands les yeux devant le spectacle. Il en oublie presque d'être courtois.

« Oh, tu veux peut-être changer la chaîne. Mets ce que tu veux. »

Il tend la télécommande à sa fille, mais elle ne l'attrape pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que quand il lui prend les mains que ses doigts se resserrent sur l'objet. Elle l'attrape et change les chaînes très lentement. Harry se contente de regarder chacun de ses mouvements, avec un air de nostalgie et de fierté. Elle ne fait qu'appuyer sur des boutons pourtant…

« La télé ça m'ennuie. » Elle lâche la télécommande dans sa direction au lieu d'éteindre l'écran qui affiche une émission où une diva chante dans un opéra réputé. « J'ai toujours préféré les livres. »

« La prochaine fois je penserai à t'en amener avec moi. »

« J'ai déjà tout lu à la maison. »

"Alors je t'en achèterais autant que tu veux."

"J'aimerais bien- "

"Laisse-moi deviner... Des romans d'aventure ?"

"Oui."

"Avec de l'action, des paysages magnifiques et une intrigue hors du commun ?"

"Exact !"

"Je connais trop tes goûts pour ces choses..."

Elle le regarde encore dans les yeux en souriant, et c'est comme si des millions d'étoiles entourent son visage.

« Tu es tellement jolie… »

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, les touche, s'amuse avec, jusqu'à ce que sa main rencontre sa joue, qu'il caresse. Elle rougit un peu avant de pencher la tête.

« Ça te gêne…? » Il se recule d'un coup. « Si tu veux, j'arrête. »

« C'est rien, c'est juste à cause du lieu. En général, c'est pour ce genre de choses que les gens croient n'importe quoi sur toi, tu sais ? »

"...Tu sais bien que je te ferais jamais de mal."

"Oui."

« Alors ne pense pas à eux, on s'en fiche des gens. C'est toi que j'aime. Si c'est à cause d'eux que tu t'inquiètes… »

Harry s'avance vers elle en se redressant pour planter un baiser sur son front, mais ce n'est qu'une excuse pour se rapprocher un peu d'elle et l'étreindre dans ses bras. Nelly répond en l'étreignant en retour.

« C'est eux qui ont voulu te séparer de moi, c'est de leur faute… »

Ses grandes mains parcourent le haut de son dos. Son visage rencontre alors ses cheveux, sa femme avait les mêmes. Mais quand il respire en eux, c'est bien l'odeur de sa fille qui se manifeste.

« Si tu penses ça, pas étonnant que tu restes tout le temps tout seul. »

Il repense à ses voisines. Mieux vaut être seul que mal entouré…

Sa fille respire près de son oreille. Une nouvelle preuve qu'elle vit toujours… Il se sent tellement détendu qu'il pourrait s'endormir, et il a déjà le réflexe de fermer ses yeux.

Quand les bras de Nelly retombent, il s'éloigne d'elle. Dans une tentative désespérée de rester en contact avec sa fille, sa main voyage encore sur sa joue.

Sa tête lui fait soudainement mal.

Durant l'accident dans la voiture, il avait tenté de s'élancer devant elle pour ne pas qu'elle se reçoive les débris de verre. Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Il maudit sa voiture, et se maudit lui-même de ne pas avoir pu tout simplement arracher sa ceinture.

Un sentiment beaucoup plus mauvais arrive jusqu'à son cœur. Il baisse la tête de honte, la sueur perle sur son front.

« J'aurais du être à ta place... Si j'avais été plus rapide, t'en serais pas là aujourd'hui... »

« Il ne faut pas culpabiliser, monsieur Mundy. »

Soudainement, la main de Nelly relâche celle de son père. Quand il lève les yeux vers les siens, le merveilleux visage reprend son expression vide. Ses yeux sont ternes, elle est de nouveau vêtue d'un habit bleu de malade.

Ça y est, Nelly ne bouge plus. La voilà paralysée.

« Beaucoup de choses arrivent, sans que l'on y soit pour quelque chose. »

Quand il lève les yeux vers le docteur, il est en colère de ne pas avoir pu faire durer plus longtemps le plus beau moment de sa journée. « Depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ? »

« Oh, depuis pas longtemps, je viens juste d'arriver, à vrai dire… »

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Le docteur l'écoutait pendant tout ce temps.

Peut-être même qu'il a profité de l'entrebâillement pour voir ce qui se passait dans la salle.

Peut-être qu'il a appelé les infirmières pour venir voir la scène et rigoler un bon coup tous ensemble, devant un abruti qui parle tout seul et qui s'énerve, quand il apprend que son secret est découvert.

Peut-être que le docteur le déteste et s'arrange pour qu'il ait ce genre de réflexions excessives.

Il n'en sait rien. Mais sur le moment, il déteste le docteur.

« Vous auriez pu vous manifester au lieu de jouer les espions ! » Il bouscule le médecin pour pouvoir passer l'embrasure de la porte.

L'autre le suit dans le couloir. « Excusez-moi si cela vous a offensé ! Au départ, je voulais entrer, mais… »

« Et pourquoi vous l'avez pas fait si vos intentions étaient bonnes ? »

« Eh bien… »

« J'suis quoi, pour qu'on m'regarde comme vous le faites ?! Une bête de foire !? »

« Calmez-vous, je ne demande qu'à ce que vous soyez détendu... »

« J'suis pas cinglé ! Rentrez vous ça dans l'crâne et me regardez pas comme ça ! Je n'ai fait de mal à personne ! »

« Vous vous en faites à vous-même en agissant de la sorte. »

« Mais j'm'en fous, d'moi ! Occupez-vous de ma fille ! »

« C'est ce que j'essaie de faire ! Et j'y arriverais si vous n'étiez pas aussi fermé quand on vous adresse la parole ! »

« Je serais pas fermé si on me prenait pas pour un malade au point de me surveiller ! » Il rejette violemment la main du docteur qui le tenait encore. « Je ne suis pas cinglé ! J'aime ma fille, j'aime la voir heureuse ! Ce que je hais par-dessus tout c'est de la voir morte comme vous l'dites tous ! »

« Paralysé ne signifie pas mort ! Vous m'avez très mal compris ! »

« Vous m'avez demandé si je voulais la débrancher ! »

« Elle aurait peut-être été plus satisfaite en mourant…! »

« Pourquoi vous dites un truc pareil ?!"

"Parce qu'elle vous torture plus qu'elle ne vous fait du bien !"

"C'est FAUX ! Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?!"

"Je ne vous veux pas de mal monsieur !" Waltz s'approche de nouveau d'Harry pour le retenir. Quand le père sent la main du docteur de nouveau l'agripper, il pense que c'est la fois de trop. "J'aimerais vous aider ! Arrêtez de me prendre pour un ennemi." La manière dont le docteur le tient encore lui fait penser aux fous ou aux criminels que l'on amène en asile ou en prison.

"Dégage, salaud d'allemand !"

S'il n'arrivait pas à le rejeter depuis tout à l'heure, on peut dire que le coup que le médecin reçoit ne manque pas de l'éloigner à deux mètres de lui. La droite d'Harry part sans prévenir. Son regard devient rouge pendant une seconde, son poing et la mâchoire de Waltz aussi.

Le docteur ne chancelle même pas. Il se retourne vers Harry sans y croire.

Ses yeux reprennent leur teinte grise, et son expression montre qu'il regrette déjà ce qu'il a fait. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le retenir, monsieur Mundy s'enfuit sans autre mot.

Il note tout dans son carnet.

…

Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il ne voulait absolument pas faire ça.

En frappant le docteur, il avait ressenti un plaisir tellement immense et malsain qu'il en avait oublié qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire ça. Mais maintenant qu'il quitte le parking, il a envie de crier.

Il délie sa langue et choisit les mots les plus injurieux pour se libérer. Les parents qui passent au loin n'ont même pas le temps de boucher les oreilles de leurs enfants avant la tirade, ils préfèrent accélérer leur marche pour mieux fuir les obscénités.

Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de lui lancer un tel regard. On le toise comme le docteur le fixait plus tôt, c'est-à-dire comme s'il était un phénomène, un fou échappé d'asile. Harry sait déjà qu'il n'est pas exactement comme les autres, il n'aime juste pas qu'on le lui rappelle.

Peut-il réellement en vouloir au docteur de penser ce que le monde entier pense de lui ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi seul qu'en ce moment.

Le monde entier semble lui mettre beaucoup plus de pression qu'avant. Il lui retire chaque jour une partie de son âme, et il se dit qu'il finira sans rien. Si au moins cela était utile, si l'on pouvait échanger une âme contre une autre, il le ferait sans hésiter. Mais Dieu ne le permet pas, et puis Dieu l'a déjà abandonné. Le voilà sans aucune personne pour le soutenir.

En lançant au ciel l'insulte la plus grossière qu'il connaisse, il recommence à peine à respirer. Ses jambes ne le tiennent plus, elles aussi l'abandonnent progressivement.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **NDT. C'était violent !**

 **Désolée chers allemands, je vous aime beaucoup. C'est Harry qui ne vous aime pas. Promis, il va s'excuser par la suite, cet idiot...**

 **.**

* * *

 _._

 _Mann & Co. est le surnom du bâtiment le plus avancé en matière de technologie._

 _Son mot d'ordre : ''impossible'' n'est pas humain. On y réalise des prouesses, que l'on pourrait effectivement qualifier de miracles. Leurs ingénieurs ont par exemple construit des téléporteurs opérationnels, qui peuvent déplacer un homme jusqu'à un autre point à 500 km du premier._

 _Toutes leurs inventions sont cependant cachées de la vue de tous. Elles valent chacune une petite fortune à vrai dire… Une bavure et on peut leur voler chacun de leurs projets._

 _Voilà pourquoi le bâtiment nécessite de grandes mesures de sécurité. On a donc installé des caméras, des barrières, des détecteurs d'armes et enfin une fouille à chaque porte, effectuées par des gardiens._

 _Au fil du temps, il s'est avéré que les moyens de sécurité ne suffisent pas. Plusieurs plans ont disparu des labos en seulement quelques mois. Les cambrioleurs sont de plus en plus doués._

 _Les machines ne sont pas infaillibles. De même, les hommes ne le sont pas. On a donc voulu allier ces deux grandes puissances : la technologie et le professionnalisme humain. En plus de la sécurité technique, on engage des mercenaires. Ceux-ci sont utilisés lorsque des voleurs réussissent à s'infiltrer et à s'enfuir avec les documents les plus secrets de Mann & Co._

 _Dans l'autre camp, on engage de vrais tueurs tout aussi expérimentés, qui se déchaînent sur les hommes de Mann & Co. Beaucoup meurent durant la bataille, sans doute ceux qui ont sous-estimé la difficulté de protéger un organisme aussi important. En conséquence, le poste de mercenaire est souvent vacant. Chacun a une chance de venir._

 _Et ce ne sont pas les 5000$ à la clé qui le feraient changer d'avis…_

 _Quand Harry a eu la chance de tomber sur leur annonce, il n'a pas hésité. Il s'est engagé._


	5. Chapter 5

**Encore un autre chapitre ! Ouais !**

 **Merci pour la review, Drake :). Malheureusement, j'écris comme je parle, donc c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à faire des fautes et à faire des anachronismes (dont l'expression que tu as retenue que j'emploie souvent moi-même). Je vais essayer de mieux faire pour la suite.**

 **Merci aussi les deux followers, vous êtes dans mon cœur.**

 **Merci de votre lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Je ne marche que par regrets**

Quand les jambes d'Harry décident enfin d'effectuer de nouveau leur travail, il quitte l'hôpital aussi rapidement qu'il y est venu. Il fait déjà nuit, la moitié des magasins sont fermés, et il n'a rien préparé pour le dîner du soir. Que faire alors ? Ne rien manger ?

En voyant l'enseigne clignotante d'un fast-food, il s'y rend finalement. Il a besoin de se tuer la santé, de consommer quelque chose qui le consomme tout autant. Cette idée de destruction lui vient ordinairement lorsque l'on le lui ordonne, c'est à dire lorsque sa descendante n'est pas satisfaite de lui. Aujourd'hui, il n'a plus besoin de personne pour se rapprocher plus vite de la fin de sa vie.

Bon, ce ne sont rien qu'un sandwich et des frites, certes. Il a déjà fait pire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il va se jeter dans un fleuve.

Le fast-food est ouvert H24. Il passera peut-être la nuit à l'intérieur.

Il entre, et l'odeur d'huile venant des cuisines arrive jusqu'à l'entrée. Il agit rapidement. Il commande, prend ce qu'on lui tend, paye le peu qu'il doit et s'assoit à une table, la plus vide qui soit. Il croque avec énervement dans son sandwich et boit à satiété.

"Excusez-moi ? Je peux m'asseoir juste à côté ?"

Harry lève les yeux, avec son air toujours renfrogné. Puis son expression s'adoucit en voyant l'allure de la jeune femme. Elle a le visage rond, les joues roses, le teint blanc... Une cascade de cheveux bruns et bouclés retombent sur ses épaules découvertes. Elle est dans une robe aussi relevée en bas qu'elle n'est baissée en haut, c'est à dire vêtue de très peu de tissu. Le décolleté plongeant ne la met pas vraiment en valeur, et lui donne un air très vulgaire.

Tout compte fait, il abandonne son air surpris pour paraître dégoûté.

"Je vous en prie. Asseyez-vous."

Pendant qu'elle s'exécute, Harry regarde aux quatre coins de la pièce. Presque toutes les tables sont libres. Pourquoi veut-elle s'asseoir pile à celle-ci ?

"Il fait plutôt frais dehors."

 _Tu m'étonnes que t'ai froid..._

"Ouais."

Harry ne la regarde plus. Il est trop occupé à essayer de finir rapidement son repas pour s'en aller.

"Vous mangez toujours seul ici ? C'est tout de même triste de ne pas avoir de bonne compagnie le soir."

Les mots **bonne compagnie** l'écœurent venant de sa part.

Harry avale d'un trait ce qui lui reste de boisson, puis se lève.

"Mais vous allez où ?"

"J'ai fini mon repas. Je vois pas pourquoi je resterais."

Malgré les grognements de la jeune femme, il la laisse en plan, pour se diriger vers le fond de la salle. Pendant qu'il se déplace, la demoiselle se tourne vers lui pour le regarder s'éloigner. Son visage laisse paraître un peu de colère. Harry détourne finalement le regard.

Il arrive alors à son objectif : la borne d'arcade de danse. Les flèches colorées du tapis l'ont attiré depuis tout à l'heure.

Harry en est malade. Dès qu'il a la possibilité d'y perdre quelques instants de sa vie, il n'hésite pas. Ce jeu lui permet de se défouler, se calmer, et oublier le reste de sa vie lorsqu'il estime que celle-ci est trop misérable pour qu'on puisse penser à elle de manière positive.

Il agresse la machine une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que son score arrive en tête de classement. Décidément, il ne se rouillera jamais. Il marque son territoire en inscrivant en première place les lettres 'HRR'.

"Vous ne conversez pas beaucoup, mais on dirait que vous êtes plutôt doué quand il s'agit de **jouer**."

Harry se retourne. La femme de tout à l'heure n'est plus assise à sa table, elle se tient dorénavant derrière lui. Elle ne le lâchera donc pas ?

"Heu...ouais."

"Remarque, la compétition n'est pas très rude dans ce vieux bâtiment... ça vous dirait de jouer contre moi ?"

"Heu...mouais."

"Bon. Je vous invite."

La femme monte sur la plate forme, sort quelques pièces et les rentre une par une. Harry se concentre bizarrement sur ses mains qui insèrent lentement la monnaie dans la fente.

Une fois cela fait, chacun se place sur sa zone. La partie dure quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Harry ne manque pas de jeter quelques regards à son adversaire. Au début, il s'attendait à ce que la robe se décide à tomber complètement. Mais au fil de la danse, il s'avoue à lui-même qu'il s'agit d'un bon adversaire, et il se préoccupe moins de la tenue que du talent de la personne à son côté.

Harry finit néanmoins par gagner. Ce n'est pas passé loin, mais les trois lettres restent à leur place.

Une fois la danse terminée, Harry s'apprête à aller vers la sortie. Mais il est de nouveau interpellé.

"On se reverra surement une prochaine fois. Vous venez régulièrement jouer ici, au moins ?"

"Nan."

"Ah, quel dommage."

"Je dois y aller."

"Vous rentrez chez vous ?"

"Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ?"

"Vous avez une famille ?"

"..."

"C'est triste de rentrer chez soi tout seul, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

"Ouais. Mais je peux pas faire autrement."

La demoiselle parait une nouvelle fois vexée.

"Adieu madame."

Harry sort du fast-food. Il quitte enfin l'insistance de cette femme aux buts plus que suspects. On ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en des gens si entreprenants. Il y a toujours deux explications pour les personnes qui veulent développer un sentiment d'affection aussi rapidement. Ou bien ils veulent nous nuire, ou bien ils en veulent à notre argent.

 _Si tu penses ça, pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul._

Les mots de sa fille se mettent à résonner dans son esprit.

 _Si tu penses ça, pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul Si tu penses ça, pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul Si tu penses ça, pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul Si tu penses ça, pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul Si tu penses ça, pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul Si tu penses ça, pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul Si tu penses ça, pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul Si tu penses ça, pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul Si tu penses ça, pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul..._

Ils commencent à devenir beaucoup trop imposants. Les reproches deviennent trop nombreux.

Elle avait eu le courage et la gentillesse de l'aborder en première.

La jeune femme l'avait invité à jouer à son jeu préféré. Elle avait elle-même payé leur partie.

La moindre des choses aurait été de lui payer quelque chose en retour. Une boisson au coin de la rue, une autre partie, un autre sandwich...

A la place, il a été froid.

Maintenant, il se dirige vers chez lui, seul.

Il aurait peut-être du la regarder comme une personne normale, et non comme une prostituée.

Il aurait du l'inviter chez lui, pour lui proposer un café.

Il aurait du la complimenter pour ses cheveux au lieu de la mépriser pour sa robe.

Harry maudit le conditionnel. A force d'hypothèses, il obtient une migraine atroce. Il aurait tout simplement du agir avant au lieu se reprocher toutes ces choses par la suite.

 _...ça, pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul Si tu penses ça, pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul Si tu penses ça, pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul Si tu penses ça, pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul Si tu penses ça, pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul Si tu penses ça, pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul Si tu penses ça, pas étonnant que tu..._

Pourquoi il n'est jamais capable de réfléchir avant d'agir ? Il n'a qu'à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler froidement et de se comporter comme s'il se fichait de tout. Ce n'est pas si compliqué de parler normalement comme un type normal dans une. conversation normale ! Tout le monde peut le faire ! Pourquoi pas lui ?

 _...étonnant que tu sois tout seul..._

Étonnant, oui. car il n'est pas si différent des autres. Il est juste moins ouvert, plus cinglé, plus extravagant, moins raisonnable. Juger les gens par leur apparence, dès le premier regard, lui est fatal, comme à tout le monde. Il est exactement comme ceux qui l'ont jugé plus tôt : sans compassion.

Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qu'il cherche ? Jusque là, il a réussi à s'en passer. Il a affronté le regard des autres, les mots les plus blessants, les pressions psychologiques les plus intenses. Son mental est fait d'acier. Il a vécu plusieurs années loin de sa fille en tant que mercenaire, il a tué de sang froid des tas de gens. Pourquoi est-ce maintenant qu'il se sent seul, mal-aimé, triste...?

Harry envoie son poing contre un arbre. Son cri de rage retentit et fait s'envoler quelques oiseaux.

Il est en colère contre lui-même, pour ne pas être capable de supporter sa situation comme il l'aurait fait bien avant. Il a toujours été heureux en ne parlant à personne, en ne se confiant jamais. Il n'en a pas besoin, il est fort. Il a le mental qu'il faut. S'il ne l'avait pas, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait mis fin à ses jours.

Pas qu'il ait spécialement envie de passer à l'acte maintenant. Il ressent deux grands vides au fond de lui. Le premier est causé par la paralysie de sa fille, le second par une chose qu'il ignore encore malheureusement.

Pourquoi une simple prostituée le fait réfléchir autant ? Cela est peut-être signe que chaque vie a de l'importance ?

Son mal de tête empire.

Il n'a pas besoin de la pitié des autres, il s'en est toujours passé. Le docteur peut bien aller aider d'autres personnes, lui n'a besoin de rien. Cela épargnerait à Waltz bien du temps et de la salive. Il est bien trop généreux avec lui, qui ne le mérite pas. Cette compassion, il devrait l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre, sans doute à des gens meilleurs que le simple idiot qu'il peut être.

Dans cet état d'esprit brouillé, il se dirige vers chez lui, arrive à sa maison, ferme la porte derrière lui et remet en place la barrière qu'il dresse depuis longtemps entre lui et le monde.

* * *

 **Ouuuhhh...J'admets que ce chapitre est complètement pété et bordélique... Mais franchement, transmettre par écrit les réflexions d'un fou, c'est pas simple ! Je tiens à dire que je m'excuse de tout propos choquant, comme le fait que l'un des personnages prend une femme pour une prostituée juste à cause de ses habits, ce n'est pas du tout ma mentalité. Moi je suis plutôt gentille et pas conservatrice de valeurs fausses et erronées.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture. Si j'ai égaillé votre journée, je vous invite à égayer la mienne en écrivant vos pensées. ^^**

 **Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour les guillemets. Je ne suis pas douée.**

 **Salam !**

* * *

 _"Spy, vous m'expliquez qui est cet homme ?!"_

 _"Il s'agit de notre nouvelle recrue. Vous m'avez demandé de la faire venir. Il est peut-être chétif, mais nous trouverons sans doute une place pour lui."_

 _"Mon cher, j'admets qu'en général, ce que vous nous proposez est correct, mais là j'ai peine à vous dire que vous nous faites toucher le fond… Y avait-il si peu de monde pour que vous me rameniez un gringalet pareil ?"_

 _Ces paroles sont très vexantes, surtout quand le concerné est présent dans la pièce._ _Ce n'est pas comme si l'homme à côté de lui était plus grand ou plus musclé. Pourquoi il se permet de le qualifier de chétif ?_

 _L'entretien d'embauche se situe dans le bureau du patron, ou plutôt de_ la patronne _, qui ne semble pas ravie de voir Harry. Pire, elle se met à l'ignorer en se déchaînant sur son adjoint._

 _"C'est malheureusement le cas, madame." L'adjoint est tout aussi cruel. Décidément… "Les meilleures unités se sont vue décédées."_

 _"Eh bien trouvez-moi des employés équivalents ! Pas des chiffes molles pareilles ! Je vous jure qu'à la première seconde j'ai cru à une blague tellement cette personne est ridiculement sous qualifiée !"_

 _"Comment vous pouvez savoir que je correspond pas au profil ?! Vous ne m'avez même pas testé !"_

 _Elle le regarde de nouveau, avec un air de mépris._

 _"Vous n'êtes pas un homme de combat, cela se voit tout de suite."_

 _"Dans ce cas là emmenez moi au combat, qu'on règle la chose. Vous manquez de personnel, vous ne perdez rien."_

 _"Si, ma dignité ! Je ne peux pas envoyer un idiot tel que vous aux BLU ! Pour qui ils nous prendraient ?!"_

 _"Madame." Le dénommé Spy tente de la calmer. « Il est si déterminé que cela me ferait de la peine de le laisser tomber…Utilisons le ! C'est lui qui le demande."_


End file.
